deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team FVAF vs Team PINK
Team FVAF vs Team PINK 'It is a Crossover Death Battle From TOSHIKI OVERLORD And LakuitaBro01.2. Introducing to Team FVAF And Team PINK Both Fandom Teams From RWBY Description ''TOSHIKI OVERLORD vs LakuitaBro01.2.! Two teams of Fandom RWBY will measure their skills in an epic battle, never seen before. Interlude (cues Invader-Jim Johnston) Wiz: RWBY is a web series created by Rooster Teeth in 2013, and one could say it is amazing how fast a fandom to large proportions, like any fandom, fan material soon popped up. '''Boomstick: Like, y'know, teams that they made up, and two teams will face off today. Wiz: Team FVAF, the new generation of hunters Boomstick: And Team PINK the Atlas Betrayers. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Team FVAF (cues A Little Help-Avengers) Wiz: After long battles, the team RWBY had final duel with Cinder Fall and Salem. Boomstick: After a long battle the team RWBY the win, freeing Vale once and for all ....... Almost Wiz: New threats came , threatening the recent peace Vale . Boomstick: Neopolitan I thus became the new lady of the crime, a criminal gang known as the Covenant emerged , and Salem was not finished quite as good villain back to try to rule the world again. Wiz: Luckily the Beacon Academy , had the doors open for a nine generation of heroes. Boomstick: Some of these hunters formed the team FVAF (cues Shadow The Hedgehog-EGGMAN REMIX) Wiz the members from Team FVAF , are inspired by various anti -heroes of different media , that is from things as visible as the color pattern of your clothes, or handling his gun. Bomstick: They Are Flame Fall, Vector Shigetsu, A-Polian An Frederick Schnee Flame Fall (Cues Shadow The Hedgehog-Devil Doom) Wiz: After long battles and watching comrades die. Ruby Rose had her final battle with Cinder Fall and Salem. Boomstick: Although not everything was finished. Turns out Cinder had a daughter. I do not know who the father is, but if he could have sex with Cinder and survive is my new hero. Wiz: Cinder's daughter. Whose name is Flame was adopted by Ruby who felt sorry for having taken his mother away. Boomstick: Needless to say, it was a bad idea. Flame unloaded his hate on Ruby every day. Although as time passed the time began to have a decent relationship. Wiz: Although Flame will never see Ruby as she sees her mother. But forgetting that. Flame entrance to the Beacon where she would be the leader of the team FVAF. (Cues Shadow: All Hail Shadow) Background * AGE: '''16 * '''A.K.A: '''Shadowita (By Ruby) * '''Affiliate: '''Beacon, FVAF * '''Race: '''Human * Daughter From Cinder Fall And Reaper * Current Maiden Fall (Cues Sonic: His World) Feats Vector Shigetsu (Cues Let's Juts Lee) Feats A-Polian (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3- X-23 Theme) Feats Frederick Schnee Background * '''Age: 16 * A.K.A: '''Captain Schnee * '''Afifiliate: '''Beacon, FVAF * '''Race: '''Human Feats Team PINK Wiz: From an Alternate Universe story where Ruby killed Cinder and Salem's plans were put on a long hold, Team RWBY graduated and grew up. '''Boomstick: The story begins with Aqua Huv of Team Aqua, and how she met her team. Another season later, Team PINK comes into the picture and... fucks shit up. Wiz: Due to unfortunate events concerning Yang's son, a combatant here named Kegan Dearg, the timeline was altered and Salem found a new way to get involved in the world through criminal syndicates. Boomstick: One of these criminal syndicates, the White Fang, came Jin Lee, the first step. Jin Lee arrived in Atlas disguised as a teenager due to her young appearance. On the way there, she found Kegan and added him to a team of three other people. Wiz: Kegan was reluctant, but after being told he could go back to his future and reunite with his mom, he agreed. He went to Atlas, he and his cohorts were put on the same team, and soon enough, they earned the name "Atlas Betrayers". Boomstick: Lets just say that their talent show performance was killer. Flashes of Paloma firing upon everyone, Chagrins being released form the stage, and Kegan, Naysa, and Ingram brutally slicing people up are put here. Wiz: Ultimately, Paloma and Ingram would die, Naysa would be killed at the hands of Salem, and in turn, Kegan would kill Salem before his past self were to be born. Boomstick: So basically they all die... actually, Kegan doesn't, he went back to his old timeline and hooked up with Naysa and was put on a team with Paloma and Ingram. That's nice. Wiz: But first, lets look and see how four got their name "Atlas Betrayers". Paloma Rosada Wiz: Hailing from the middle class of Vale, Paloma Rosada was an A+ student known among her peers as being the perky, quick, and excitable Paloma Rosada. Boomstick: So basically, she's based off of Ruby Rose, I get it. Well, one day, after graduating from Signal, she decided "Hey! I'm gonna go down to the bad part of town and defeat a gang leader!" Which really wasn't a bad thing in the end. Wiz: He sought out and targeted a girl named Meriska, and due to the fact that Meriska used a ball and chain as a weapon, she was losing. That was until the gang leader busted out her semblance, which started to destroy. Paloma. Boomstick: Considering how Paloma probably didn't listen to the "No Running" sign at public pools, she kept busting her ass over the water Meriska was creating from nothing. Meriska then leaped at Paloma and tried to crush her skull in... if not for the help of strong man Ignus O'Donnel. Ignus O'Donnel: Welp, yer luckeh I got here in time, lass. One second too late and ya brains woulda been splatta'd on the floor! Paloma Rosada: Oh, yeah, thanks. Wiz: Paloma then moved onto go to Beacon ,and after joining with her team, she faced a big problem: the fact that it was very dysfunctional. Boomstick: Yeah, I mean, you got a all black wearing soulless guy, a girl who tries to act like a drill sergeant, and the party dude that happens to give less shits about everything then a crooked politician. Wiz: But after a while of hard work, she reunited the team, and they were unstoppable. Boomstick: So enough backstory, let's talk weapons and powers. And she has the best weapon out of her team. She calls them Enrachado y Letal, spanish for Lucky and Deadly. Wiz: The basics of this weapon are its Inactive Form, Gatling Gun form, and the Chainsaw Sword form. Since the Inactive form does nothing, we might as well move on and talk about the gatling gun form. Boomstick: This baby isn't your traditional gatling gun, no, it has two barrels, each one shooting its own unique form of dust bullets. The left one shoots fire dust bullets and the right shoots ice dust bullets. Paloma Rosada: See, you're lucky if you get hit by the right barrel's bullets, you'll just feel cold for a few minutes, and also you'll be bleeding, but you wouldn't really feel the pain from the wound. Ingram Blüte: ..Left?... Paloma Rosada: How do you feel about roasting from the inside out? Wiz: In their melee form, they're literally chainsaws on sticks, able to cut through metal with relative ease. Boomstick: How about that Aura and Semblance? He Aura is superbly durable, able to survive Pascal Louvier's bone-crushing telekinesis, that was even shown to crush a building! Funny thing is, her leg wasn't even fazed! But the real kicker is her very deadly semblance, appropriately titled "Espadas Oscuras". Wiz: Meaning "Dark swords" in Spanish, this semblance is one of the deadliest seen. Once activated, three giant, pulsating, thirty foot long swords hover above Paloma, and then, everything goes downhill for her opponent, meaning that the swords slice everything and anything that moves. Boomstick: How? Well let's just say she was able to kill a clearing of Chagrins and Crushers. Chagrins are spider-like Grimm about the same size as a Ursa, while Crushers are the baby forms of Tyrants, being about as tall as a Goliath. and she sliced through every single one with ease. Wiz: Paloma's thrown a bus full of potatoes miles away with little difficulty, still ran on after the bone-crushing telekinesis was used on her, dodged almost point blank lightning, and sliced through five one inch sheets of iron in a single swing. Boomstick: But she has her flaws, and boy, are they bad. Paloma Rosada: Yeeaah! Cake! Naysa Album: Paloma! There are dozens of criminals standing directly in front of us, yet you're focused on the cake behind them- Paloma? Paloma runs off while screaming "Ribbons!" Kegan Dearg: Wow, some leader, huh? Wiz: Paloma is very childish, and she gets distracted easily. If she sees something like cake in a crowd full of criminals, you bet she's going after that cake. Boomstick: But what's worse is that she's so self confident and underestimates her opponents at all times, even though she knows LITTLE about martial arts, relying and getting lucky hits to win. Paloma: Yay! Death! Glynda Goodwitch: That is one messed up new kid Ingram Blüte Wiz: Mysterious, quiet, and one of the smartest people at Beacon, Ingram Blüte came from places unknown, people even theorize he came from Forever Fall or Mountain Glenn, as if he was some sort of human born from Grimm. Boomstick: And they aren't COMPLETELY wrong. See, Ingram was born from Grimm, just that his mom was a human that ventured out too far. What ensued was REALLY fucked up and we will go into detail, but we'll just say he developed small characteristics of a Grimm such as how he dresses. Wiz: So his mom was a human and his dad was a Nevermore, all in all, he does have features of a Nevermore, it's just REALLY not all that noticeable as it's interior workings, so we'll get to that later. Boomstick: Later on, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck discovered the child Ingram alone in Forever Fall, took him home, and put him in an orphanage. Counting about eleven years later, Ingram Blüte was able to attend Beacon. Peter Port: Aw! You're the child Oobleck found! Ingram Blüte: Don't remind me. Boomstick: And of course he would be an angry, edgy as fuck type of guy. Wiz: Ingram was pissed off over him being pulled from his "family", and as such, it took him longer than the others to get along, but in the end, he did. Boomstick: Now for his weapon, which is pretty subpar compared to the others. It's called "Kiss of a Raven", and it's a pollaxe that turns into a sniper rifle or two short swords. Wiz: The pollaxe itself is sharp enough to slice right through steel and iron, and the sniper rifle can fire over an average distance of a mile. Ingram Blüte: *just got done slicing up a bunch of Chagrins in front of his team, some of their legs twitching* Any questions? Boomstick: This guy, despite being pretty scrawny looking, can survive some tough shit thanks to his Aura. He literally gut crushed under a bunch of concrete and got out, injured and bleeding, but is Aura was still intact. Keep in mind, this concrete was falling from dozens of meter above his head. Wiz: And here comes his semblance, titled Nightshade. Boomstick: Like the poison from the Nightmare before Christmas? No, it's not. While activating his semblance, Ingram goes completely invisible, able to turn anything his hands touch invisible and he himself becomes undetectable. Wiz: Except for normal light. If it's shown on him at the right spot, he will be seen, and his opponents will be able to whoop him. Boomstick: Ingram has took down an entire team after analyzing them for a full minute under his semblance, turned a building invisible, lifted a Atlas Paladin with a single arm, and has survived being crushed with tons of concrete. Wiz: He's also half as fast as Paloma, Sliced through iron and steel like butter, and hit a traget from a mile away. Boomstick: Which is why having bird vision is great, because in his words "It helps him aim". Wiz: But Ingram has his flaws, and being part Nevermore falls into those flaws. Ingram Blüte: Your mom is a total suburban mom, your mom is a military commander, and your mom... who IS your mom? Kegan Dearg: I'd rather not talk about it. Wiz: Against unpredictable opponents, Ingram doesn't fare well at all as he cannot get a read on how they're gonna attack, and at times, he can be too over analytic. Boomstick: Yet what sucks is that bird thing. Because of it, Ingram is a little more frail then others without his Aura, so when he loses it, it's fair game. Oh, and he hasn't actually adapted to Naysa's semblance because of it, so yeah. Ingram Blüte: ... Lidia Barinov: Heyyy! Why so silent? Ingram Blüte: ... Lidia Barinov: Good talk! *skips off* Naysa Album Wiz: Raised like a soldier with a real tender heart, Naysa Album was destined from the start to be a great person in battle AND in school. It all began one day in the poor areas of Naysa, whom was visiting a friend by the name if Ai Mandisa. The two were both Faunus and they both loved to go around Vale and go shopping. Boomstick: One day, Naysa and Ai dun goofed and went to a bad part of town where thugs had backed them into a corner, teasing that "we're gonna make you human, just let us cut off your ears AND your tails". Wiz: Like any normal person, Ai and Naysa were terrified. So terrified to the point Naysa's semblance was unlocked and blinded the thugs. Naysa grabbed Ai, ran all the way back to her house, and stopped glowing. Boomstick: Then she passed out from the strain. After, she would come to be able to use it longer, eventually mastering her semblance. This was when she traveled to Beacon to learn how to become a better student and fighter, aiming to become a Huntress just like her mother. Wiz: And upon entering Team PINK, she thought it would be many long years to come. Paloma Rosada: We're gonna have so much fun! We're gonna go on slumber parties, we're gonna eat a lot of junk food, we're gonna have a bunch of friends! Naysa Album: I wanted to go to Beacon, not some glorified day care for the people who don't act their age... Wiz: Despite her stern nature, Naysa has a more fun loving side that gets ruined by people who overdo it. A prime example of her fun loving side was shown when she picked out her weapon, the Hummariot. Boomstick: It's basically a mechanical chariot and the horses are robots, enough said. From the cockpit of this vehicle is a mounted machine gun that she can fire in any given direction. Then it can turn into a tripod like crossbow that fires a giant, retractable harpoon at the enemy, basically there to reel in the bad guys. Wiz: And the basic form are rather compacted sickles, that's all they are. Naysa Album: *rides in a donut with her Hummariot and stops* Word. Wiz: Just like Ingram and Paloma, Naysa has a powerful Aura, capable of tanking a bunch of concrete falling on top of her with Ingram. Boomstick: And her semblance? It's called "Spotlight", and does it explain what it is. Basically, Naysa lights herself like a Christmas tree and blinds basically anyone who looks at her. It's so strong that the entirety of Vale was lit up for a full minute before she ran out of juice. Wiz: Naysa's held off an enraged Ignus who was capable of taking and giving out city level attacks, ran from Beacon to the shoreline and back in about ten seconds, reached hypersonic speeds in her Hummariot, and was crushed under concrete with Ingram and walked out okay. Boomstick: She also stood up to and almost beat Fredrik O'Donnel, Jin Lee's second in command, she slices through iron and steel with relative ease, and she crashed straight into a building and walked out completely okay. Wiz: But now, it's flaw time. Paloma Rosada: Naysa, you hold Ignus for around five minutes, okay? Okay. Naysa Album: I can't do it, have Kegan do it, he's stronger than me-'' ''Paloma Rosada: Kegan, run to Beacon and get more help while me and Ingram kick back and eat popcorn. Team! Ignus O'Donnel: I'LL RIP YER HEADS OFF YA SHOULDAS! Paloma Rosada: Happy fighting! Wiz: Naysa's... really overconfident against opponents who seem out of her league, something she still shares among her team. Even her semblance back fires against her. Boomstick: Yeah, she gets blinded by it if she uses it for too long. Naysa Album: Just like old times? Ai Mandisa: Just like old times. Kegan Dearg Wiz: Of the four members, Kegan has the saddest backstory. Kegan lived a normal life many years after the events of RWBY, living with his mom Yang Xiao Long. Kegan played outside like a normal child and tried out for dozens of different sports, but eventually, disaster struck. Boomstick: Jin Lee, a follower of Cinder Fall for many years, attacked Team RWBY. Jin lost, yeah, but it came with a price. Kegan being taken away. and this wasn't a kidnapping, no, he attacked a guy named Nick "Tymolo" Hurtz with a time travel semblance took him away. Wiz: Kegan ended up in Vale, just a year after RWBY's school years ended. He was distraught and left by an already scheming Nick. Kegan was soon picked up by Ozpin and placed into Beacon, so to avoid suspicion, he changed his name from Kegan Xiao Long, to Kegan Dearg. Boomstick: He could have also changed his personality though since he acts JUST like Yang, minus the puns she makes though. Wiz: Ozpin made sure he was with a team that made him fit in, because knowing Ozpin, the guy works in very mysterious ways, and so, Kegan was fit with Team PINK. Ozpin: What's your name? Kegan Dearg: Err... it's Kegan Dearg, sir. Wiz: Kegan's weapons, the Ifreann Dóiteáins, are linked to his semblance which we will talk about an a few seconds here. The Ifreann Dóiteáins are two, large broadswords that can light on blue fire. Boomstick: And if he wants, Kegan can turns these swords into Desert Eagles by flipping the blade downwards, letting the area where the hilt and the blade connects turn into the guns. Kegan Dearg: *slices Meriska over and over, rapping* Cuz' I'm all over this fight through each twist and turn, now you know why I'm the son of the chick that burns! *lands the knockout blow on her* Wiz: Kegan's Aura functions a little differently then the others, see, he's also tanked blows from Ignus, but the punch didn't shatter the Aura, instead, it made it stronger. Though, his Aura can be destroyed if it gets overloaded, and when it's down, Kegan can take bullet wounds and stab wounds and get up okay. Boomstick: Remember how Yang's song says that the Human Torch doesn't fuck with her? Well, then I suppose that the Human Torch is Yang's son. Wiz: Kegan calls his semblance "Kill It With Fire!", since what he does is cover himself in fire and he can fly around, also while shooting fire from his hands. Depending on what he's feeling, Kegan will turn a certain color, and it's usually red, which signals happiness. Boomstick: Kegan's tanked hits from Ignus, lifted up a tank and slammed it to the ground, flattening it, destroyed multiple city blocks with a single punch, which mind you "wasn't his full strength", and he's even outsped a fully grown Nevermore. Wiz: He's also survived being shot and stabbed multiple times in one go with out his Aura, he melted Titanium with his fire when he's in an angry flame, incinerated a pool in an early version of the Vytal Tournament, and he's defeated Meriska in combat. Boomstick: Yet the guy who's the sun of the chick that burns has his flaws. Valerie Saah: Well YOU'RE just a moron who knows how to party! Kegan Dearg: Ayyyye! Boosmtick: His semblance can only be used for about a minute before his "juice" gets all burnt out, compared to the rest of his team, he's slow, and last but not least, he has some knowledge of martial arts, and he's lived by "Hey, I got strength, knowing skill is kinda less important!" DEATH BATTLE (Cues Skiller-Monster) Conclusion Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years